Moon’s Crown
by Indythewizard
Summary: When Lucinda Roberts is claimed by the God of the Underworld, she discovers she is apart of a deadly prophecy that could change the past, present and future for the worst. With the help of the dangerous child of Helios, Solveig (Summer) Barnes, handy son of Hephaestus, Nick Darby and the extremely arrogant son of Apollo Flynn Rogers, Lucinda might just survive her unpromising fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

FlynnPOV

My day only got worse when the new girl showed up.

I was there, minding my own business, laughing with some Aphrodite girls until I was dragged to the Big House by Louise Wallop, an extremely rude daughter of Ares.

"Get moving Sunny Boy," she sneered pulling me by the collar of my camp shirt. I attempted to argue, but after what had happened to Luke Mills, one of my brothers, I decided to go with the flow.

When we arrived at the Big House I was literally pushed into Chiron the centaur's hooves and left there for dead.

"Um hi Chiron," I muttered moving away from the centaur brushing the dust off my shirt.

"Ah Flynn, I'm glad you're here. I would like you to meet the newest Demigod to stumble across Camp Half Blood. Say hello to Lucinda Roberts!" Chiron beamed revealing a fourteen year old girl behind him.

She stepped out with the biggest scowl I've ever seen. She was quite pretty actually, she had long dark hair that was braided into a loose plait and sharp ghostly dark eyes. Her eyes made me feel like all the happiness in my life had been drained away and all that was left was death and darkness. She wore no makeup and she wore jeans with a stripy shirt with a black jacket overtop.

"Hello," I smiled at her holding out my hand, "I'm Flynn Rogers, son of Apollo."

She shook my hand hesitantly.

"Flynn is going to show you around Camp. Feel free to ask questions and let everything to soak in. Lucinda please go wait outside for Flynn," smiled Chiron gently pushing her out the door. When we were alone he turned to me.

"Be careful with her, she's very powerful," he said sternly. I nodded.

"Any ideas on who her godly parent might be?" I asked.

"I have some ideas, but there is a ninety percent certainty she's a child of the big three," he sighed.

My eyes widened, "the prophecy."

"Now now there is no need to get worried. She mightn't even be a child of Hades," he said.

"She looks the part," I muttered.

"Let's not worry about this now though, until she is claimed, we needn't worry. Good luck then," he pushed me out the door and left me with Lucinda.

"So, you're like the boss around here, I presume," she said raising her brow.

"Well, not the boss like 'running the camp boss', but I'm definitely the boss of the social chain," I snickered.

She rolled her eyes, "very well, let's get this stupid tour over then."

"Follow me and I'll show you around," I said.

I showed her the Coliseum, the Armoury, the Campfire, the Lava Wall and everything else in between. I think she enjoyed the tour? I couldn't really tell because all she did was nod, but besides, who wouldn't enjoy a tour hosted by the one and only Flynn Rogers, an Uber handsome, super hot blonde Apollo kid who is adored by everyone at Camp?

Lucinda POV

I absolutely hated the Camp tour.

For starters, this Flynn Rogers was a stuck-up know-it-all who thinks everyone adores him. Every ten seconds, he'd hi-five someone or wink at a girl which only attracted more attention to me. I didn't even need the tour, I had had weeks of dreams about the place and I swear I could navigate it with my eyes closed.

It wasn't like I needed to know my way around Camp Half Blood, I wasn't staying anyway. I have had my equal share of summer camps in my fourteen years of living. There was the Nancy Mandy's Girl Scout Summer Camp, which I was forced to go to by my Aunty and Uncle, there was NAP Camp (the name speaks for itself), there was even EPGAT (Educational Program for the Gifted and Talented). My school sent me there because I had an interest in Space. Which was true. I loved everything above the Ozone Layer and I had immersed myself in hundred of books, movies and even websites so I could know everything possible about Space. Did you know there is an estimate that there is around one hundred to four hundred billion stars in our galaxy? Argh, stupid ADHD, I'm getting sidetracked! Anyway, my secret ambition was and still to this day is to be on the first manned mission to Mars as the pilot of the space craft. If I couldn't do that, I'd probably just be a pilot for Delta Air Lines.

But thanks to Uncle James, my dreams were shattered.

When I was eleven years old, I begged for my Aunty and Uncle to take me on a plane, so I could feel what it is like to be up in the air. I begged and I begged and I begged until I pushed Uncle James past his breaking point and he went off at me, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO BE UP IN THE AIR? YOUR TERRITORY IS ON SOLID GROUND AWAY FROM THE OCEAN AND BELOW THE SKY. IF YOU EVER, EVER SET FOOT OFF YOUR FATHER'S TERRITORY, YOU WOULD BE DROWNED IN THE OCEAN BY POSEIDON OR ZAPPED OUT OF THE SKY BY ZEUS. DO NOT EVER ASK ME AGAIN TO GO ON A PLANE OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE THAN IT ALREADY IS UNDERSTAND?"

As a wide eyed eleven year old, I had no idea who Zeus or Poseidon was, but after a quick search on Wikipedia, I began to realise who I was and who my real Father and Mother were.

After that episode with Uncle James, I left the house and lived on my own, travelling from place to place.

Camp wise, I had been to 12 Summer Camps (including those three) and they all ended in disastrous results.

Flynn led me to the Hermes cabin where I said I would stay until I was claimed.

Inside the Hermes, I was greeted by a dozen or so campers with wide eyes and enthusiastic looks.

"Newbie," one cried.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin, sister," one shouted.

"Honestly Blake, she's obviously not one of us," a tall boy stepped out of the crowd studying me," she's just a new camper who hasn't been claimed yet."

"Oh never mind. Well Newbie, hope you get claimed soon, fingers crossed your parent is an Olympian God not one of them Minor Gods. You'd be called an Under freak then," said Blake throwing a tennis ball at the wall.

"Never mind Blake, he's just a little Whacko. Everyone is welcome here. I'm Justin by the way, Son of Hermes," said the tall boy.

"Aw nah, you're totally not a son of Hermes," snickered a darker haired girl, filing her nails in the corner.

"Be quiet Cindy, Justin's just trying to be polite," said another girl nudging Justin's arm.

"My point is that he is literally the Cabin Counsellor and is sitting in the Hermes Cabin, so it would make sense he is a son of Hermes," sneered Cindy.

"How about we save this argument for later, right now, we need to head to the Campfire," piped in another girl pushing all the campers including me out of the Cabin.

FlynnPOV

To be honest I kind of felt sorry for Lucinda. She had the worst Claiming I have ever seen.

It all started at the Campfire. Everything was going well for me, I was surrounded by pretty girls who were all friends of my girl friend Daphne Jones daughter of Aphrodite. We laughed, danced and had a good time until Mr D yelled at me to be quiet and sit down. Naturally I obeyed (okay maybe I had a little squabble with the God of Wine, but he doesn't like me anyway, so it didn't really matter. It gives me higher authority on the social chain anyway) and sat down.

Mr D said a few announcements that I didn't really listen to and then Chiron started in the good old Campfire songs.

We were half way through Burnt Offering Smoke On The Water when Lucinda was claimed.

We were all singing until all of a sudden these ghosts came rising up above the surface. Everyone began to scream. A ring of deadly fire formed around us and Daphne leapt into my arms. I glanced at Lucinda, she had her hands over her ears and silently screaming at someone. She opened her eyes and looked at the commotion in fright.

"STOP," she screamed, the campers were flown back by an invisible force.

Everyone stopped, even the ghosts.

A faint symbol began to appear above her head. It was a Helm of Darkness. Everyone moved back in fear.

"Under freak," someone whispered.

"Everyone back to your cabins, now," stammered Chiron, obviously in shock.

I felt that it was my responsibility to stay with Lucinda. She stood in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"W-what just happened," she stammered.

"You were claimed by Hades, the God of the Underworld."

"Well that makes sense," she shrugged obviously back to her old bored self.

I stood there, dumb founded. Normally demigods were shocked when they find out who their godly parent is, but she just shrugged like she knew it the whole time. Breaking the silence, Chiron came rushing over, his centaur hooves thumping against the gravel.

"Flynn we need to talk. Lucinda grab your things and go to the Hades cabin. It will be your new home, I will speak with you later," said Chiron sternly. Lucinda nodded and headed to her cabin.

"You were right Flynn, she is the prophesied child of Hades which means-,"

"Which means the end may be near," I finished.

"Yes, I believe so. You know Flynn, there was a boy like her many years ago, a son of Poseidon actually and he was destined to save or destroy the world. I made the mistake of not telling him what he was destined to do in the prophecy. I should be upfront with her," he said.

"Are you talking about Percy Jackson, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, he was here many years ago actually, I wonder how he's going?" Murmured Chiron.

"So you're going to tell her?"

"It's the best way to go."

"Go back to your cabin now Flynn and we shall meet in the Big House tomorrow."

"Very well," I turned away. When my back was turned, I immediately rolled my eyes. I had absolutely no idea why Chiron took such an interest in me, it felt like I was his little pet who was told every little secret about camp. This was good in some ways, but it made me look like a 'Goody-two-shoes' in front of the rest of the campers. I walked quickly with my head down, trying not to be seen. It was impossible not to be, campers were peeking out of every crack just to get a look on what was going on outside.

I was shocked to crash into Nicholas Darby on my way back to Cabin 7.

"Sorry," he muttered picking up the tools he had just dropped. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time," I snapped. He whimpered and ran back to Cabin 9 in such a hurry even I was surprised of how quickly he ran. I sighed and walked to the doors of Apollo's Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick POV

I didn't mean to run into that handsome Apollo kid, it just happened. I had absolutely no clue what had happened when I returned to the Hephaestus Cabin, only that apparently a new UnderWorld camper had joined the ranks.

Most Olympian kids despise the other kids. I don't really, or even my siblings. We're here to get the job done with whoever it needed be done with. I was soon filled in very unenthusiastically by one of my brothers, Tim Hanks about what had happened.

I sighed. I was alive when another prophecy was being fulfilled. I was a four year old, mind you, living in the protection of my father, but I knew it had ended in a huge war and even the Romans got involved. The prophecy our Oracle gave last week wasn't very promising and had already told us that there would probably be another war. It went like this:

Beware the thorns for they hold endless death,

Forge's anger will unleash when short on breath.

Moon's crown will be found in Hades hands,

But his child of fire shall be punished by Mother of sands.

Only she will decide Olympus's fate,

When two Sun's and a Forge meet at End's Gate.

My siblings feared this prophecy because we knew how angry and unforgiving our Father can get when something he cares about is threatened. He was obviously the Forge, and we continued to stress who would be the one demigod short on breath in the prophecy. I wasn't as worried as them, I knew it wouldn't be me chosen to go on a quest. I was a thinker not a fighter and I had no desire to go anywhere in the mortal world no matter how much depended on it. I had been to two places in my entire life, Camp and my Father's lair he built just to protect me from the stupid bounty on my head. The Twins, Artemis and Apollo despised me for an innocent act of a three year old and had placed a bounty on my head of 100 000 Drachmas to whoever found me first. This was why I avoided the Apollo kids and refused to go to the Infirmary even if I am critically injured. When the Hunters come for a 'friendly visit', I go hide in Dad's lair.

I'm not even sure if the Apollo kids even know about my issues with their Father, but I can't risk it. They might just slip some poison in my morning orange juice and then, BOOM, they're the richest demigods on the street.

I heard a sudden noise outside coming from the beach. Mildly interested, we peeked through the window and peered out to the shore. Sophie Kay covered her mouth in shock as she pointed towards a small figure lying motionless on the beach. The figure seemed to be shining and made me feel like a perfect summer day. Unsure why I even bothered, I sprinted out the door towards the beach.

I stumbled across the sand and leant down on the figure. It was a pretty girl with dazzling blonde hair and skin that seemed to radiate sunlight. I shook her shoulder gently, she gave me no response. I felt her pulse. Thank the gods she was still breathing.

"We need help," I shouted,"someone get a medic!"

Now what I just did went completely against my morals of trusting Apollo kids, but there was something about this girl that made me.

I wiped my chocolate brown hair out of my eyes and gazed behind me. A scene was starting to form and many campers had left their cabins to see what had happened. They whispered their worthless words of why me of all people would want to help some like her.

I honestly didn't know myself to be honest.

With a scowl, the Apollo Healers took the girl to the infirmary and I finally got a glance of the new UnderWorld camper. My eyes widened. She was no ordinary UnderWorld kid and my Dad had already told me why.

A few years back, my Dad made this awesome machine for Hades that could keep track of all the dead people living in the Underworld who were renowned for attempting to escape and could lock them in this tiny prison built into the machine. Even Hades was pretty impressed at Dad's work. But, like any other creation, nothing lasts forever and the machine began to fail Hades and one day it let out a heard of criminals from the Fields of Punishment. The Lord of the Underworld was furious and cursed Dad's special tongs so every time he touched them, he was shadow travelled to somewhere different in the mortal world every time. This meant Dad couldn't create anything which made him super mad.

Anyway they got into a fight a few weeks later with the help of Ares and things got pretty fired up. They both went super nova and killed a mortal in the process. After realising what they had done, they stopped fighting and Hades took the Tongs curse away from Hephaestus. A few months later, Hades found out that Dad cursed him before the fight, but it hadn't affected him directly. My Father had cursed the current child of Hades to have the power over fire to remind him of the tongs curse and the anger it had caused him. His child now had all the powers of a Hephaestus demigod, including the power over fire and all the powers of a Hades demigod.

Hades was furious and tried to remove the curse from his daughter. He then found out that the mortal killed in their fight was his wife and the mother to his cursed child. He was pretty mad at that too and sent a ghost to bully Dad for a whole month. When Zeus found out, he punished Hades, Ares and Hephaestus for their crimes and made them serve as a mortal for a year.

That was the year I came to Camp Half Blood.

When Dad returned from his punishment, he told me the story of the cursed Hades kid through a mini movie he had created in pride of Hades defeat. I remember seeing the girl's sharp ghostly dark eyes as she sat with her Aunt and Uncle fire twirling between her hands. They made me feel like I could never feel happiness again and all the good on the world was draining away from my presence. They continued to haunt me until this day and now they were staring at me in real life.

I flinched as we met eye contact. She cocked her head and slipped into the crowd of campers that were surrounding me.

"Nicholas Darby, to the Big House, now," shouted Chiron over the commotion.

I gulped and stood shakily, every pair of eyes on me. I looked around and pulled up every ounce of courage I could muster,"Yes Chiron," I replied.

In the Big House, I stood in front of Chiron like a scared puppy waiting for him to say something.

"Sit," he ordered.

I pulled up an armchair and cautiously sat down, naturally checking for booby traps. What can I say? It's a Hephaestus thing.

"Now tell me, how did you find this girl?" He asked.

"Well, I had just gotten back to my cabin where we heard a noise coming from the beach. I then looked through the window to see this unconscious figure glowing like the Sun. I then rushed out to help her and saw she was unconscious, so I yelled for a medic and then you came over with everyone else," I finished.

Chiron thought for a moment, slowly analysing what I had said.

"You said she was glowing?"

"Like the Sun," I replied suddenly aware I was beaming at the thought of her elegant face.

"And you found her on the beach?"

"Yes."

"How far away was she from the water?"

"10 feet at most."

At this he once again paused thinking deeply. His eyes widened in sudden shock and started murmuring to himself.

"No, no she couldn't be," he muttered.

"Be what?," I asked instantly regretting what I'd said.

"But we haven't seen one of them in centuries, no she can't be," he said obviously ignoring my question.

"No, no, no, Helios doesn't have kids anymore," he muttered.

I paused. Helios? Wasn't he like the Sun God? That would explain her glowing skin and pretty face, but still, no one has seen one of his kids in probably a Millenia. This was seriously strange.

"Are you serious Chiron?" I asked just to make sure I had heard him right.

"Hmm, sorry what?" He asked awakened from his train of thought.

"A child of Helios?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait until she is claimed. But this is absolutely madness, first the child of Hades from the prophecy shows up this morning and now her?"

I sighed, "madness."

Summer POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar room with a group of wide eyed teenagers crowding over me.

"She's awake," one whispered in excitement.

I rubbed my eyes," who are you people?"

"Someone go get Chiron," mumbled one.

"We're Half Bloods, and you're obviously one too. What's your name?"

"I'm Solveig Barnes, but you can call me Summer," I replied.

"Doesn't Solveig mean Daughter of the Sun in Scandinavian?" Asked a boy with shaggy dark hair.

"I believe it does."

"Are you a child of Apollo?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Well I'm definitely not a child of the spaceship Apollo 11 that landed on the Moon in 1969. I don't think so anyway?"

One of the kids slapped his forehead, "she has no idea has she?"

"Not a clue," one replied.

"Apollo is the Greek god of the Sun, music, healing and a load of other things and this is a Camp for Greek demigods. All of us here have a Mum or Dad is a god. And since your name means Daughter of the Sun, you're probably his child," a girl said to me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone out of the way," a man's deep voice sounded as he pushed his way through the crowd. He came up to my bed and my eyes instantly widened. He had the legs of a horse!

"Y-you're part horse," I stammered.

"I prefer the word centaur thank you. My name is Chiron and I'm the activities director here at Camp Half Blood. I believe your name is Solveig Barnes?" The Half- horse man said.

I nodded,"but you can call me Summer."

"Well it is nice to meet you Summer. Now I need to know something very important, do you know anything important about your father?"

"I never met my Dad, sorry."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No."

"Anything at all?"

"No," I said in a frustrating tone, why was this Half-horse man so interested in my Father. I'd had never met the guy in my whole life. I fiddled with the golden sun necklace that hung around my neck. Could my day get any worse?

For starters, I had celebrated the tenth runaway from a foster home by Summer Barnes this morning and I had left with a full on cop chase across the main streets of Texas. On my escape, I had run past a jewellery store and had seen this beautiful gold chain bracelet and just had to have it. I had never been taught anything about money, stealing and that sort of stuff, so I just grabbed the bracelet and did a runner. This ended in the cop chase down town. They caught me and took the bracelet off me. The police asked for my details and they tried to look for my records. Naturally they couldn't find any. I practically had no identity when it came to this sort of stuff. I had lived on the streets until I was 8 and then I was taken to my first foster home. I ran away six weeks later only to get dumped at another and another. Eventually they just stopped keeping track of me and my travels. I couldn't help that I couldn't stay in the same place for too long.

To make my day any worse, I was then attacked by this tall creepy dude with one eye who chased me all the way across Texas. He knocked me off my feet and I crashed into the side of a parked car. He then snapped off a streetlight pole and aimed at me. I honestly thought this was the end of me, but I was then whisked away in this golden chariot by this man who looked oddly like a male version of me and dropped me onto a beach somewhere near Long Island Sound. His final words to me were "Careful little one, danger lies in your near future and so does many hard times." This completely boosted my spirits (NOT) and only lowered my self esteem to around negative ten.

And now I was in this place sitting in front of a Half-Horse man.

What can I say? I do not have the Princess Life.

"Can you walk?" The Half-Horse Man asked.

"Of course I can."

"Very well, follow me to the Big House, we need to issue a quest right away," he replied gesturing for me to stand. I stood up and followed him out of the Infirmary completely clueless of what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucinda POV

Could my day get any weirder? No, I don't think it could.

For starters, I found out my suspicions were correct and my Father was indeed Hades, God of the Underworld and that I had some relation to Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths. This thing that happened to me that the other kids call 'Claiming' was super strange and judging on how the other campers looked at me, my Claiming wasn't normal.

I was starting to regret my decision of coming to Camp Half Blood. It just felt like another place I didn't fit in. I guess I didn't really have a choice of coming here, as I was being chased by a Minotaur, but I could've fought the monster and gone somewhere else.

But no, I chose to go through the barrier that divided the mortal world from this place.

I was not welcome here and I was already feared, especially by the boy on the beach. He had stared directly at me and flinched as if my presence felt uncomfortable to him.

After I left the beach, I had attempted to return to my cabin, but found I was drawn to the Big House. It felt like something was calling me. I crept up the stairs and into the attic. I sudden gust of air went blasting into my face, almost throwing me off my feet. It stopped and I regained balance. I shivered, not because I was cold, it was the middle of Summer, but in nerves. I didn't feel safe here. The stale air and weak floorboards made me feel like a monster would jump out in front of me, and that's pretty creepy coming from a daughter of Hades. I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to feel for what was calling me to the attic. I found myself drawn to a chest in the corner. I opened my eyes and headed to it.

I knelt and placed my hand on the top of the chest, it was made of a strange ebony wood that seemed to radiate dark magic. I slowed felt for the lock. There wasn't one. Curious, I went to open the chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind me. I spun around to face the voice. I was shocked to find a fully grown man that looked nothing like Mr D and seemed to radiate death. I glanced at his coat to see the patterns were screaming souls.

"The Chest of Cursed Souls, is a powerful object that stores the most evil souls inside. The opener would be driven mad by the rage and thoughts of the souls inside and eventually forced to live as one of the Cursed Souls inside the box," he said in almost amusing tone.

I stumbled away from the box in fright.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smirked, "I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, being new to all this. Lucinda, I am your father, Hades, God of the Underworld!"

To me that sounded oddly like when Darth Vader told Luke Skywalker he was his Father and we all know how that ended.

I stopped for a moment in surprise. This pale man standing in front of me was my father, my real father who had never been there for me when I needed him most. The one who had left me on the orphanage doorstep 14 years ago that only set off a terrible series of unfortunate events for me.

"Yes, I know this must be a shock for you, but I promise you I am your Father."

"I know you're my Father," I mumbled.

"This doesn't surprise me Lucinda."

I stopped. What was I supposed to say to my Father who was more dangerous than a meteorite hitting the Earth and could make me drop dead in a second?

"Why are you here?" I finally spoke up.

"To warn you."

"About what?"

"About what lies ahead."

"Lord Hades I think I can handle what happens next."

"You can address me as Father, Lucinda. And what happens next in your life is nothing you have ever faced in your life," he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Have you not being paying attention to what I've been through already?" I said with anger in my voice.

He went to retaliate, but closed his mouth. I waited for a nasty response.

"Of course I have," he said simply.

I stared at my shoes. I had seen so much death and suffering in so little time. Tragedy seemed follow me wherever I went. First my Mum whom I never knew, then my best friend, then the only teacher who I actually liked, , my dog and the group of kids from the Nancy Mandy's Girl Scout Summer Camp who came down with the deadly measles that ended up killing a few of them. I thought of my cousin, whose death I was sure I caused.

"You blame yourself for Peter's death. You shouldn't, it was inevitable and I gladly explained to Zeus that his son's death wasn't the work of your powers," he said as if reading my mind.

"Peter was a son of Zeus?"

"How else was he supposed to be your cousin? Your Mother-," he swallowed," Your Mother never had any siblings and Poseidon's only just started dating this lifeguard so they wouldn't be expecting kids soon. That leaves only Zeus."

"I never thought about it that way," I mumbled.

"Zeus doesn't blame you, he knows that the Fates chose Peter's destiny and he will still play an important role in your prophecy."

"Of course he still blames me, it was his son," I snapped.

"Lucinda if you continue to blame yourself, you will never be able to let go and you will live in guilt forever," Hades said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"How am I supposed to forget," I clenched my fists, dark ripples of magic curling around my fists.

"Lucinda, you can't live in shame forever."

"It's will always be my fault. He's gone, he could of lived an amazing life, met a girl, stated a family, he could of been a hero," a shouted, tears trickling down my cheek.

He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Would you like me to tell you how Peter Bryce really died?" He said quietly.

I stopped crying, the ripples of dark magic fell away from my fists.

"I know how he died," I said.

"No you don't."

"Fine then, tell me what happened."

"You were at the orphanage, when he came knocking at the door, asking for you. He told you he was your cousin come to take you to somewhere where you would be protected. He took you and you two spent the night on the street. When you were asleep, a rouge centaur attacked you and Peter. He yelled at you to go hide, but you refused. The centaur slashed Peter with his sword time and time again that even you could feel his life slipping away and you didn't even know your heritage yet. The centaur went in for the final strike that was sure to kill Peter, but you summoned all your will to save the boy who had rescued you from the wretched orphanage and created a hole in the ground that would send the centaur to Tartarus. It worked and the centaur fell into the depths of Tartarus, but Peter was pulled along. He held onto a piece of rock as you tried to pull him back up. He told you to head to 25 Dow Avenue, which was five miles from there. You refused to leave him, until he told you that he wouldn't survive the gashes the centaur made. Together, you both let go of each other's hands and he fell. You closed the hole and met your new Aunt and Uncle that weren't related to you at all and started a new life there." He finished.

By the time the Lord of the Underworld was finished, I was crying again.

"You see Lucinda, Peter chose to end his life. He knew he wouldn't survive with the wounds so he told you to let go. It was his choice."

let that sink in for a while. The way that he told the story, it didn't sound more like my fault.

"I must leave now Lucinda, Chiron and Dionysus mustn't know I was here. Listen to me very carefully, many dangers lie ahead for you. Moon's Crown has been stolen and Selene will stop at nothing to get her crown back. She blames me for the crime and plans to punish you for it. I swear on the River Styx this was not of my doing, but of an ancient enemy more powerful than anyone has ever faced before. Remember, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Good bye for now daughter," and just like that he vanished.

I let his warning soak in. My future didn't look very promising according to my Father.

I was awaken from my daze as I heard my name being called from down below. I ran down the stairs to find the girl from the beach alive and well, Flynn, Chiron and Mr D crowded in the Big House. I glanced out the window. The Sun had just risen meaning it had only been last night when I was Claimed and I had had no sleep whatsoever.

"Lucinda, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry for sending you on a quest so early, but under these circumstances, you will be going on a quest issued by Dionysus, God of Wine," said Chiron.

"No Dionysus will not," said a man glowing like a star slowly descending from the sky. He had dark curly hair and an eternally handsome," I, Helios shall issue a quest on behalf of my sister, Selene Goddess of the Moon."

Flynn POV

I don't know what Lucinda was doing in the attic, but her were rimmed red and her stripy shirt was stained with tears. She didn't look good.

My Father told me that when he was forced to serve as a mortal, Helios had become fire in this place called the Burning Maze, but obviously Helios had cooled down and had become a titan once again (I'm really not sure how that works). Now he's planning on issuing a quest on behalf of his crazy sister, who mind you is on the edge of being classified sane.

"You can't just storm in here and give a quest to someone," spat Dionysus.

"May I remind you who the Titan is here?" Helios said coolly.

Dionysus flinched, but snapped back, "mortals classified you and your wretched sisters as more as Gods, not Titans."

"Apollo is the God of the Sun, which makes me the Titan," Helios smiled in a way that looked almost cruel.

"You're not even an Olympian," said Dionysus.

"I could easily take your place, Dionysus, just as you took Hestia's."

At this Dionysus turned a deep shade of purple.

"Gods, Titans, whatever you call yourselves, let's save this conversation for another century and worry what is going on now. Helios you said you were issuing a quest on behalf of Selene?" Butted in Chiron, saving Dionysus from being continuously roasted by Helios.

"Yes, that is what I came here for. My sister's crown is missing and she isn't pleased. Her magic is slowly being drained and every second she spends away from her crown, she loses more and more power over the Moon and Night."

"Is Eos aware?" Said Chiron.

"Eos and I are currently not on speaking terms. She is probably aware but indirectly," sighed Helios.

He looked at Summer, "Daughter?" he whispered.

Summer nodded as Helios pulled her into a hug.

"So she is your daughter?" Asked Chiron.

Summer and Helios had almost nothing in common.

Summer had gorgeous blonde hair, Helios had curly dark hair. Summer had a tall slender build, Helios was only average, but muscular. To me, the only thing they had in common were golden eyes, that seemed to store the Sun's essence inside them.

"I'm not sure I do Helios, but like they always say, the child almost never looks like the parent," shrugged Chiron.

"I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment or an insult. But, yes she is my daughter. All Hail Solveig Barnes, daughter of Helios!" Beamed Helios.

Helios' symbol of the Sun appeared above Summer's head.

"Hang on," I turned to Summer, "I thought your name was Summer?"

She sighed, "its not my real name, my real name is Solveig, but at my first foster home, they said I made them feel like a warm summers day. They nicknamed me Summer and I have stuck with it since."

Helios nodded, "now that's all cleared up, where were we?"

"You were going to issue a quest," I said.

"Right. Now, I believe Summer should lead this quest and she can pick three others to go with-"

"No," said Chiron,"Summer won't lead the quest, Lucinda will."

"I'm sorry, who?" Asked the Sun God.

Chiron pointed to Lucinda who was fiddling with her hair. She flinched when she noticed all eyes were on her.

"Me?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, you Lucinda," said Chiron.

"I haven't even been here for a few days!" She said.

"I'm aware of that."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, why this girl, Chiron?" Butted in Helios.

"Because Chiron thinks this girl is special," spat Mr D," she's just like the rest of the kids who think they're so important because they are apart of a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Lucinda asked sounding agitated.

At this, Chiron smirked.

"I haven't even told her yet, Dionysus," said Chiron coolly.

"Well you better tell her now then," said Mr D, "Flynn go make your sorry butt useful and go fetch Nicholas Darby."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get Nick.

Unsurprisingly, he was in his cabin tinkering with something in the corner. In my opinion, he was wasting his life.

"What do you want?" A girl who I knew to be Sophie Kay scowled.

"Chiron requires Nick Darby at the Big House," I said.

"Oh, right your playing Chiron's little pet. Well he's over there," she sneered pointing to Nick who had stopped tinkering and was looking at me.

"Look, I didn't ask to be Chiron's favourite, he just likes me. Besides, why do you hate me so much? Is it because you're jealous," I smiled cruelly.

She glared at me, quickly turning a deep red,"Nick, go with this kid before I burn his annoying face off."

"Thank you," I said politely, leaving the Hephaestus cabin with Nick Darby.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick POV

I followed Flynn to the Big House where I found the girl from the beach, the UnderWorld girl, Mr D, Chiron and another man who I was unfamiliar of. Their eyes followed me as I stepped into the room.

"Him? Chiron you can't serious?" Said Mr D.

"Nicholas is more than qualified," defended Chiron.

"Well congratulations," said the other man,"you are about to go on your very first quest."

"Wait. What?" I asked in surprise.

"My sister, Selene, has had her precious crown stolen from her, and you will are going to accompany these three on a quest to find it," said the New Man who I later discovered to be Helios.

"Why me?"

"Moon's crown was crafted at the hands of your Father, and since you have spent more time with your Father than any of your siblings, you would naturally be drawn to the metal," said Chiron.

"Look," I turned to Helios, "I don't know what you've been told, but I am no fighter, I can't even hold my sword straight. I'm a thinker and I have never even dreamed of going on any sort of quest."

"But, you see, that's what makes you perfect for the job, my daughter has the powers, Flynn has the looks and experience, Lucinda has the moves and the legacy and you, you have the brains," said Helios pointing at his head.

Lucinda. So that was her name.

"No. No, I can't do this," I stuttered.

"You do realise there are two gods here, who could easily blow you to pieces if you dared to disagree?" Asked Dionysus coolly.

"Titan," corrected Helios.

"Don't start this again," said Dionysus rolling his eyes.

"Dionysus since when are you on my side of the conversation?" Questioned Chiron raising his brow.

Dionysus grunted and summoned a Diet Coke, "Whatever."

Helios smirked.

I thought for a moment. I had no choice but to lead the team. I'm a mere demigod, I'm not supposed to disagree with Gods. Besides, I don't want to be on the wrong side on yet another Olympian.

"Fine, but don't count on me to fight in the first sight of danger. My one and only job is to lead them to Moon's Crown and that is the only thing I will do," I said most likely going to regret this decision.

"Excellent," smiled Chiron, "you can depart in three days from now. This will give you enough time to find a mode of transport and pack for your quest. You are all going to need a weapon."

"I have one," piped in Lucinda pulling an ebony coloured beaded bracelet off her wrist, that I only just noticed she had. She twisted it and the Bracelet turned into a Stygian Iron sword. She swished it around twice and returned it to a bracelet.

I swallowed, "very well."

"I believe my job is done here," said Helios slowly beginning to levitate.

"Goodbye for now Helios," waved Chiron as Helios began to glow. His whole body shimmered and with a gust of air, he shot up to the sky.

"Well thank my glorious self he is gone," declared Mr D sipping his Diet Coke.

Without warning a huge ray of sunlight burst through the window, shining full force on Dionysus. I covered my eyes in shock. The deadly rays stopped, leaving Dionysus majorly sunburnt, his face in shock. I don't think his Diet Coke would be very cold any more.

"You fool Dionysus," a voice bellowed from the sky, "I am no deaf Titan, in fact I have very good hearing for someone of my age."

"You're a God you Sunny Idiot," yelled Mr D, recovered from his shock.

"Sorry can't hear you," yelled Helios from the sky, "hmm, maybe I don't have as good hearing as I thought. No I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'm just deaf towards your lame insults."

"May every glass of wine you drink remind you of how snobby and stuck-up you are," screamed Mr D.

"That's disappointing for you then. I don't drink wine. I'm a soft drink sort of guy," teased Helios.

Dionysus threw his Coke through the window, attempting to throw it up to the sky. Unfortunately, it was impossible to throw something at the sky and the can hit a near by camper instead.

"What was that for Mr D?" Grumbled the kid hit by the soda can, rubbing his forehead where it had hit.

Mr D rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Chiron.

"Of course it was. Right Nico, Lucinda, Finn and Sunny, go get ready for your quest," muttered Dionysus.

"My names Nick, Mr D," I said. This was a casual mistake made by Mr D constantly. I was used to it, but I was in a correction mood.

"I'm Flynn," said Flynn obviously feeling the same way.

"And I'm Summer, not Sunny," mumbled the girl from the beach.

"Whatever, now off you go," grumbled Mr D.

With one last look of sympathy from Chiron, we left to go prepare for our very first quest.

I headed off to the Hephaestus, where I felt a warm soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around in surprise to find the girl from the beach, who I now knew to be Summer,her golden eyes staring directly into mine.

"It was you, wasn't it? You found me on the beach last night," she asked. Her voice was a soft as a daisy.

"Uhh, yeah that was me," I murmured fiddling with my belt.

"Well thank you," she smiled, touching my shoulder in thanks.

Her smile was even nicer than her voice. Her perfect white teeth and small soft lips matched her golden eyes and made me feel like there was no Winter, only perfect Summer days all year round.

"Um, you're welcome," I murmured.

"You obviously know your way around here?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, do you mind showing me where I can stay?"

"Well there isn't a Cabin for children of Helios yet since he was only recently resurrected, but I'm sure you're welcome to stay in the Apollo, or even in my cabin, Hephaestus Cabin if you like," I said.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, "I think I'll speak to Chiron about that later, but for now, Chiron said I was going to need a weapon. Would you mind showing me where I can get one?"

"Uh, sure," I mumbled, "Come with me."

I lead her to the Armoury and showed her the huge variety of knives, swords, shields, bows and spears. Surprisingly, she was amazed at the powerful properties of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold and insisted I explained everything to her.

"Well, it's time to pick. What weapon draws your attention?" I asked amused at her enthusiasm.

She walked past the knives and shields. She stopped at the bows and touched each one carefully. She slowly picked up a golden bow and held it carefully in her hand. She traced the small Sun symbol on the side of the bow. She turned around to face me.

"This one," she beamed.

My eyes widened at her choice of weaponry. That was no ordinary bow.

she frowned, " what's wrong? Is this bow already taken?"

"No, no," I reassured her, " It's just that bow belonged to Actaeon, a famous Greek hero who was trained by Chiron thousands of years ago. He was a worshipper of your Father, which explains the Sun symbol."

"Oh, is it still ok to use it?"

"Of course."

"Well thanks Nick.I'll see you around then."

"See you later," I waved, thoughts of sunshine and daisies as she left the Armoury.

Summer POV

I sat at Hestia's Hearth admiring my bow. It was truly beautiful. The Celestial Bronze felt warm and responsive in my hands, like I could shoot at anything and hit it with great accuracy. Mind you, I didn't even know how to shoot an arrow, but I'm sure I could learn.

To be truthful, I actually felt excited for the quest. I could finally explore the world and see life away from Texas. Sure I liked Camp Half-Blood, but its in my nature not to stay in the same place for too long and this felt like a place where I would have to stay for a while. Going on a quest to me sounds exciting, even though there is a possibility I could get killed. But there is risk in everything, and by now, I'm pretty sure I would be used to life threatening risks.

Plus, this quest was issued by my Dad. Bonus!

"Hey, look who it is," said a voice behind me, "Little Sleeping Beauty it must be."

I turned around in horror to find a group of big muscly boys laughing at me.

"My name's Summer Barnes," I scowled.

"Sleeping Beauty fits you better," one snickered.

"And why would you suggest that?" I asked raising my brow.

"Well, you were found unconscious on the beach, and you have the face of a princess."

"You realise Sleeping Beauty fell asleep after touching a cursed spindle? I was injured by a cyclops."

"Looks like this one has a bit of an attitude," said one nudging their leader, "how about we give her a warm welcoming to Camp Half-Blood?"

"I like the sound of that," smiled the leader drawing his sword.

I backed up. There wasn't anywhere to run, but into Hestia's fire and I didn't like the sound of that. They drew in closer, all of their swords pointed at me.

They were only inches away from me now,their swords practically touching my chest.

"You know it'd be a shame to critically injure someone new to the Camp, but my brothers and I can't resist a fight."

One went in for the strike. Without even realising, I flung my hands out in front of me sending a blast of light onto the boys. They were flown back by an invisible force, their faces thoroughly sunburnt.

I stumbled back in exhaustion. Whatever had just happened to me, had just taken a lot of energy out of me.

The leader slowly raised his sunburnt head, "who are you?"

I regained my balance and stood proudly, my hands on my hips, "My name is Summer Barnes and I am the daughter of Helios."

"N-not possible," he stammered.

"You have living proof," I smirked walking away from the boys.

They had learnt their lesson not to mess with me.


End file.
